


Frosty, the snowman

by bea_weasley



Series: OTP Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, But Harry loves her anyway, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hermione is better at making snowman, OTP Advent Calendar, Sirius is a fun dad, Snowman contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: Hermione could be very competitive when it cames to snowman building and Harry isn't going to let her win without trying with all his might
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: OTP Advent Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Frosty, the snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of OTP Advent Calendar and a new pairing
> 
> Based on this prompt: Snowman competition, the judges are a bunch of five year old kids

**_Frosty, the snowman_ **

* * *

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had always been the best of friends ever since they were toddlers. They were always together, so it wasn’t a shock to their friends and families when they inevitably became a couple; nothing changed for them, but sometimes they were caught snogging or just being overly affectionate by one of their friends. 

Christmas was Hermione’s favourite season: she loved to go out in the snow and make snowmen, snow angels, have snow fights… everything that involved snow was something that Hermione loved. Harry always joked that she was probably _made_ of snow, but he willingly went out with her every time she asked him. 

“You know… we haven't made snowmen since we were little,” Harry said as they snuggled in front of the fireplace. 

“Yeah, the last time was when your grandparents came here for Christmas… You always said I become too competitive while making snowmen,” Hermione said, pouting. Harry smiled and kissed her pout away. “Don’t try to calm me down, Harry Potter, I know what you’re thinking, okay?”

“Oh, really? What am I thinking?” Harry asked, amused to see Hermione was getting so worked up over some snow. “Enlighten me then, my lovely and intelligent girlfriend.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Hermione said, even though her cheeks started to get a little red. “You were thinking you don’t want to make snowmen with me because you know I would win.”

“Is that a challenge? Because I’m sensing a challenge,” Harry said, amused by Hermione’s actions. 

“You think you’re up for the challenge, Potter?” Hermione asked, turning and looking straight into Harry’s eyes with a raised eyebrow. 

“Bring it on, Granger!” Harry said The competitive feeling he got every time someone challenged him began to take over him. “What are the stakes here?”

“The winner gets bragging rights. And the loser has to do what the other wants for the entire week before Christmas,” Hermione said smugly. Harry was taken aback by Hermione’s offer: he knew his girlfriend too well. He knew that she went overboard during the week before Christmas, baking all the cookies her heart desires and putting Christmas lights everywhere she could see. On the other hand, the offer was too good to let it pass. “Are you in or out, Potter?”

“Bring it on, Granger,” Harry said, extending his hand for Hermione to shake, and then, their competition began. 

* * *

Harry was confident in his skills in building the best snowman ever; his father and godfather had taught him the secrets on how to handle the snow and how to make everything smooth and round. The only problem was that they had taught Hermione, too. 

“This isn’t fair! You’re cheating!” Harry yelled, trying to see what Hermione was doing. 

Hermione was a very competitive person by nature, and when she saw what was at stake there, she wasn’t going to take any chances. So, she dragged a folding screen from her house and put it between them, so they couldn’t see what the other was doing. 

“How can you say I’m cheating if you can’t see what I’m doing?” Hermione’s voice came from the other side of the folding screen. 

“Now I’m _thinking_ that you’re cheating!” Harry whined, trying hard not to lose his composure. He didn’t want the people of the neighbourhood to call him crazy: that was Sirius’ monicker.

“I’m not cheating, Harry! I’m just building the best snowman humanity has ever seen, and you’ll be crying your eyes out when I’m finished.” Hermione sounded confident, and Harry was becoming worried about his own creation. “By the way, did you think about who’s going to judge us?” 

“I thought about asking our parents, but I didn’t think that it would be fair — and by _fair_ , I mean that I’m positive my mum would choose yours,” Harry grumbled under his breath, which made Hermione laugh. Harry liked to hear her laugh. “But then, Remus came to tell us that Teddy was having a little party with his friends, so I thought about asking them to judge.”

“You’re telling me that the best ones to judge our snowmen were a bunch of five-year-olds?” Hermione asked, amused. 

“ _And_ Sirius… You know that ever since he and Remus adopted Teddy, he’s always doing something with him.” Harry was glad that his godfather and his husband were able to adopt a child, and little Teddy Black-Lupin was the most adorable child in the whole world. “What do you say, ‘Mione?”

“I think you’re a freaking genius, Harry Potter!” Hermione peeked around the folding screen, smiling like a loon. “It will be sad that you’ll be crying in front of the kids when you lose, but this is great!” 

“Hey, I resent that! I’m not going to cry because I’m _not_ going to lose!” Harry said, standing in front of his snowman to hide it from Hermione’s view. “Now, go back to your snowman and don’t try to cheat!” 

“Sure thing, Harry, I’ll try to remember this conversation later… _after_ I win.” Hermione winked in Harry’s direction, returning to her own snowman. 

* * *

“You two are ready to show us the snowmen or what? We’re freezing!” Sirius Black — Harry’s godfather — yelled at the two teens, who were finishing their snowmen. “The children here are getting impatient!”

“Actually, _Papa_ , we’re fine. _You_ look like you need a cup of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows,” Teddy said to his father, who looked stunned at the little one. 

“ _Teddy_ ! You can’t contradict me! I’m the _fun_ dad, remember?” Sirius said, placing a hand over his heart, and the little boy just laughed. “Fine, be like your other dad, see if I care… Okay, I care more than I should. Why don’t you go ask your friends to come here for the judging?”

“Okay, _Papa,_ ” Teddy said with a smile, running to call his friends.

“You’re a good father, Sirius. I never thought I would ever see the day,” Hermione said, standing in front of her snowman. Sirius beamed at Hermione, who smiled in return. “And I’m not saying this just so you choose my snowman.”

“Thanks, ‘Mione, this means a lot to me,” Sirius said with a soft smile. “And I don’t know what you mean because Teddy and his friends will be the judges.”

“Speaking of judges, where are they? I can’t wait to beat Hermione,” Harry said, rubbing his hands with a maniacal smile on his face. 

“In your dreams, Potter,” Hermione said with a smug smile, glaring in her boyfriend’s direction. Sirius couldn’t help but laugh at them, thinking they reminded him of James and Lily at that age.

Teddy and his friends chose that moment to come running. They stopped in front of the two teens, smiled and clapped, excited to start the judging. 

“Okay, the kids are here! Time to reveal your snowmen!” Sirius said in his best announcer voice. “When I count to 3; one… two… THREE!”

Harry and Hermione stepped to the side and showed everyone their creations. Harry had created an amazing copy of Frosty the Snowman with a hat and a scarf, and it was adorable. Hermione, on the other hand, had gone all out! She had made two little snowmen — a boy and a girl by the looks of their clothes — in front of the same versions of the snowmen, but somehow she had made them look older. 

“I like what you did with your snowman, Harry, but I think ‘Mione did better,” Teddy said in a very serious tone, and his friends promptly agreed. 

“I liked the girls better,” Sarah, one of Teddy’s friends, commented, and Hermione smiled smugly. She had the idea of making her and Harry’s versions in snow, and she was glad everything had turned out great in the end. 

“Okay, kiddos, time to choose your winner,” Sirius said in that same voice. “If you liked Harry’s snowman best, raise your hand.”

Only one child raised his hand, and Harry pouted, unable to believe that he was going to lose; Hermione was already giddy with happiness. 

“If you liked Hermione’s best, raise your hand,” Sirius said, unable to hold his laughter back any longer. Except for the boy who liked Harry’s, everyone raised their hands, at which Hermione cheered loudly. “I guess we have a winner!”

Harry knew when to accept defeat, and besides, seeing Hermione beam like that was something he always loved. He walked over to her and hugged her to his side. “Good job, ‘Mione, you were awesome.”

“Thanks, Harry, but you did well too,” she said smugly. “But now, prepare yourself because this year, we’re going to build a town only with gingerbread cookies!”


End file.
